You're not a bad person Draco, you're a good person who had bad things
by drarryhasmysoul
Summary: Harry wants to find out what is Malfoy up to but is it just that. I don't own anything but the plot, placed in the 6th year, rated M for reason ;)


It was surprisingly hot for May, the summer has arrived early to Hogwarts. All of the Gryffindor common room used this sunny Saturday for a game of quidditch, all except Harry and Hermione. They were sitting in their favourite armchairs, near the window with the view on the lake which was extremely still due to excessive heat. Hermione was reading her transfiguration notes and Harry was blankly staring at the marauders map.

'' Shouldn't you try to study some too, the finals are in only five weeks, '' Hermione finally snapped.

'' I don't feel like it, plus I have better stuff to do. ''

'' Like what, creeping over Malfoy, you should at least try to get that memory from Slughorn. ''

'' I just need to find out what is he doing. ''

'' You're obsessed with him Harry. ''

'' I'm not obsessed with him, okay?! I just want to find out what is that bloody death eater

up to! ''

'' Harry, for Mearlin's pants, he's not a death eater he's sixteen! ''

'' Ugh, look at the map, he's going to disappear again. ''

'' That's impossible. Wait! That's 7th floor, right? ''

'' Yeah, why ? ''

'' And the room of requirement doesn't show up on map? ''

'' No, no it doesn't! Thanks Hermione!'' He said as he got up running towards the fat lady's portrait.

''Oh God, you're not going after him, are you? ''

But she was too late, he was already rushing to the 7th floor.

'' Mischief managed. '' He muffed, and put the map in the depth of his robe pocket.

When he arrived he was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding like crazy, part from running, part from the excitement.

'' Show me a place where Malfoy is. ''

Harry closed his eyes and paced. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at the same brick wall just like five seconds ago. Harry was trying for the next fifteen minutes but still nothing. He was starting to lose hope.

'' Please, I'm desperate, give me Malfoy, please give me Malfoy. ''

When he opened his eyes he thought he was going mad. The big, old, familiar door were there. He grabbed the cold doorknob with a grin on his face and slowly and silently entered. He was in a room full of things that previous students seemed to pile up and forget. He was so intrigued by the room that he didn't even heard loud sobbing. When he finally got his common sense he realised what was he hearing. Draco Malfoy sobbing? This must have been some kind of a muggle show where he was pranked and they filmed his reaction. _Harry hated those shows because he thought that they were stupid which was probably why Dudley always seemed to enjoy them._

Harry started walking towards the sound. He got his wand, thinking that vulnerable man is dangerous man. When he got to the center of the sound, he was looking at Malfoy from his profile. He was crying over something in his hands, something small, something white. Draco probably wouldn't even realise Harry was there if he didn't start walking to him. Draco raised his head, he was speechless. There was an awkward silence that seemed like forever to both of them. The Gryffindor bravery and curiosity made Harry speak first.

'' What did you do, Malfoy? ''

'' I-I didn't do it, I promise. ''

Harry looked in Draco's hands, he was holding a small, white, dead bird. He gasped.

'' They did it Harry, I swear! ''

Malfoy had never called him by his first name and it sounded quite odd, but it was unnecessary now.

'' It's okay. It doesn't matter, please calm down.'' He took the bird and laid it on a table near. He put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Draco looked deep into his eyes. After a quite amount of time, Harry actually got a chance to look at Malfoy. He has gone a lot skinnier and and had huge dark circles around his eyes, it was clear that insomnia was troubling him.

'' It'll be alright, just tell me what's wrong. ''

'' I-I can't tell you, he's going to kill me! ''

'' Who? ''

'' You-know-who! ''

'' Draco, if you can't talk to me, talk to Dumbledore. ''

'' I can't talk to him, he knows what have I done. I'm a monster Harry! ''

Harry hugged him tightly and felt Draco bury his head in his shoulder, sobbing loudly.

'' Shh, you're not a monster Draco, calm down. ''

'' I c-can't calm down, no one can h-help me, he's going to kill me and my m-mother! ''

'' Look tomorrow we're going to talk to Dumbledore and he can get you and your mother safety from the order.''

'' Thank you Harry, I don't deserve this after all I've done to you, I'm sorry. ''

'' It's fine Draco it doesn't matter now. ''

'' Yes it does, I was an assho- ''

With that he was cut off with a pair of soft and tender lips. Harry had no idea why had he done that, his intuition drove him. But it felt right, it felt damn good. The Slytherin was shocked at first but fastly gave in. Harry bit Draco's lower lip asking for an entrance and he obliged. When they finally stopped Harry said:

'' We need a bed. ''

'' Already?! '' replied the blond with a smirk on his face.

'' Not for that, you are going to sleep now, you look like you haven't slept in a decade and in the morning we're going to see Dumbledore. ''

Harry laid him on the bed and it seemed like Malfoy feel asleep instantly. Harry on the other hand decided to watch him sleep. He was so peaceful. He looked like nothing was wrong although everything was wrong. He noticed how Draco's chest slowly raised up and down, how his blond locks fell around his face and how he sometimes gnashed his teeth. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe he is obsessed with Malfoy. _Obsessed, or just in love?_ He took one last look at him before drifting to sleep himself thinking that everything will find it's place, Dumbledore will find a solution, as always.

'' Wake up scarhead! ''

'' Good morning to you too. '' the Gryffindor answered with a raspy voice.

'' Merlin, your voice is sexy in the morning. '' He said while his hand were roaming over Harry's chest.

When he opened his eyes he looked at Draco, his grey eyes looked differently, they were glowing and he looked much healthier after a good night sleep.

'' we should o see Dumbledore. ''

Draco just yawned and stretched in a response. Harry had finally seen what he had suspected for months.

'' Did it hurt a lot? ''

'' What? ''

'' When they gave it to you, the dark mark. ''

'' Oh… um yeah it did but I had no choice. ''

Harry looked at the place where the mark was and kissed it lightly.

They left the room of requirement. The corridors were empty and it looked like it was 5 am but Harry knew that the headmaster was awake, he always was.

'' Pumpkin pasties. '' The Gargoyle moved to the side and they climbed up the stairs. Harry noticed that Draco is shaking.

'' It's gonna be just fine, believe me. '' He said with an encouraging smile and knocked on the door.

'' Come in. '' The eldery voice said.

'' Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, what do I own a pleasure ? ''

'' Um, professor I'd like to talk to you about something. ''

'' yes, sure, both of you have a seat. Muffin ? ''

Harry was starving so he took one but Malfoy just continued:

'' Sir, I was assigned to do som- ''

'' I'm sorry to interrupt you but I already know Voldemort's plan and I know what you did and a feel a need to help you. You're not a bad person Draco, you're a good person who had bad things happen.''

'' Thank you professor, but it's not just me, can you ensure safety for my mother? ''

'' Of course I'll send an owl to Kingsley right away and you be ready for transfer tonight. ''

'' Alright sir. ''

'' Mr. Malfoy you can go now, Harry can you stay here just a moment. ''

'' Harry, can you please go to the assembly hall and tell professor Mcgonagall that I need to see her now. ''

'' Is that it? ''

'' Yes yes, you can go now. ''

'' I need to get Mcgonagall, you go wait me in the room of requirement. ''

'' In the room of requirement, why? ''

'' You'll see. '' he just said with a wink. ''

_10 minutes later_

Harry barely entered the room and Draco was snogging him like there was no tomorrow. Harry threw him up against the wall and nibbled on his neck.

''Oh Merlin, yes. '' Draco said between clogged moans. His hand went to Harry's throbbing erection and rubbed him over his pants.

'' No, today's all about you. '' He responded with a small peck on his lips.

Draco couldn't do it any more, he took his own hands to his dick.

Harry slapped him playfully on his hand and added:

'' Bad boy Draco! Good boys don't touch themselves. ''

He unzipped his trousers and lowered his boxers. His huge erection slapped on his stomach. He got on his knees, took it in his hands and started doing small circles on Draco's head slowly teasing him. And just when it seemed that Draco couldn't take it anymore he took him whole in the mouth, fastly moving while his hand was gently massaging his balls. Malfoy's gasps, moans and screams filled up the room.

''Harry, I-I'm gonna c- ''

With that he came in Harry's mouth and he swallowed and cleaned all around. I'm gonna leave you here, when you get your sense back go pack, I'll visit this summer I promise and kissed him on the lips.

'' Wait Harry. ''

'' What? ''

'' Pinkie promise? ''

'' Pinkie promised it is. '' He added, smiled and left.

'' You asked to see me headmaster? ''

'' Oh yes, I have big news. ''

'' Really, what is it? ''

'' I think that little Malfoy and Potter are finally together. ''

'' WHAT?! I can't wait to tell this to Severus he was convinced that the boy was straight. ''

She left the room almost running and left the headmaster alone to his thoughts.


End file.
